Peppa Pig Gaiden Movie: On the run
This is a movie based off of Littlebat10's fanon. Plot Sonic and the T.U.F.F police officers have been trying to breach the Randomness castle for a while even causing Peppa and the Ben and Holly characters to hate each other. Until Sonic eventually manage to breach the fort, and Littlebat10 and some of the Randoms (Randomness members) takes Peppa and George along on their run from T.U.F.F authorities. Scene Selection Intro It shows the Fictionville museum with a bunch of people looking at the Chaos relics. The Chaos Emeralds, The world Rings, The Chaos Rings, The Time Stones, The Super Emeralds, and The Master Emerald. Littlebat10, Eggman, Robbie Rotten, Peppa, and George then jump through the glass ceiling and George grab The Red World Ring, then jump out. Then it cuts to the 5 Randoms running around at super speed through the city trying to escape from the CIA, TUFF, and SWAT assault (as the PIA is working for Randomness) trying to catch them and retrive the World Ring. They jump onto the power rod above the road (powerods are the city's safer and stronger substitute for power lines) and try to rail glide away. Littlebat10 then sees that Silver tries to launch a missile at them, but Littlebat10 temporarily shuts off Silver's psychokinesis, causing him to drop the missile onto a swat van that then explodes on impact. Littlebat10 then homing attacks Silver causing him to fall through a police car window. As Sonic tries to jump on Eggman, George wacks Sonic is the face with Mr. Dinosaur, causing him to fall back into Shadows already injured eye, causing them to both fall off the rod. The chase goes on for a while, with Sonic's friends being knocked out of the chase and more police vans blowing up because of homing attacks, or losing control and crashing. Finally, when the 5 Randoms jump off the rod, and run towards the woods, the only vehicle chasing is Tails and his plane, which Littlebat10 then throws a large rock at the plane, causing it to blow up, as they Littlebat10 and his friends escape to the castle. The screen then shows the title. Part 1 Littlebat10 enters his room to find Luke (from Jessie, is owner of SCP foundation, now part of Randomness) looking at his mail, and he explains that TUFF send a letter saying they found how to breach the castle and would attack that night! Littlebat10, being alarmed by the message, tells SCP-173 to get all soldiers ready for war. Later, that night, TUFF blows the castle's front wall to shreds and charge in. Littlebat10, Robbie Rotten, and Eggman run outside with Peppa and George following close behind. Littlebat10 then dodges a gun blast as Shadow is trying to shoot them dead. Littlebat10 then trips and drops the World Ring. Rouge walks over like a boss, picks it up, Mocks Littlebat10, then flys back to the helicopter that Sonic and his pals are sitting in. Littlebat10 then realizes that just about every police, SWAT, FBI, CIA, TUFF, army, navy, marine, and air force officer in the STATE was there, fighting his army. He then notices a bunch of Randoms retreating. Littlebat10 then called a retreat and the army ran off. Littlebat10, Robbie Rotten, Peppa, and George run off into the woods. Fanboy and Chum chum follow them. Spongebob and Patrick (being part of Randomness), then pull up into the path in front of the 7 Randoms. They get in Spongebob's boat car and drive off. Part 2 They are driving down the road, when the road in the front explodes and the car swerves out of the way of the hole. Silver is launching a bunch of things at the car and road in hope of knocking the Randoms off the road. But the car keeps dodging and George jumps out of the car and homing attacks Silver as Littlebat10 uses his psychokinesis to stop Silvers flight and psychokinesis powers. They drive along the road talking about fighting TUFF after that. Part 3 They go driving into Crisis Town as they fight a heavy duty helicopter and try to dodge the lava. They later go and drive back to Fictionville and get revenge on Sonic. Part 4 Littlebat10 runs into the rubble of the old Randomness fort. He uses his power to rebuild it. They later go and break the other Randoms out of prison. Sonic tries to stop them, but it's no use. Littlebat10, now having his full army with him, takes all the Chaos relics. He uses them to imprison people and take over the town. Part 5 Sonic and his friends are in their prison cell. Silver, (now with his psychokinesis back) gets the key and they all bust out of Littlebat10's dungeon. Sonic runs into Littlebat10's throne room and attacks. The fight eventually goes into the room with the Chaos relics in it. Sonic absorbs these relics and becomes Pure Chaos Form. Littlebat10 Morphs into Pure Darkness Form and they fight. They fight until Sonic hits Littlebat10 with a Chaos Spear so powerful, Littlebat10 turns into normal form again. Littlebat10 falls back to the ground, but lives because he is immune to falling. Sonic floats to the ground and becomes normal too. Randomness then runs back to their rebuilt fort as Littlebat10 and the other Randoms who were with him run off, the CIA, SWAT, and TUFF after them...but Randomness is faster and stronger and they escape. The End (credits show) Quotes * When TUFF is about to breach the castle. Littlebat10: Remember, they are the enemy! Shoot them in the head! Spiff their blood! And we will use their living guts, to wipe the sides of our jets! * When Randomness retreats the fight. Michael Rosen: Quick! Get out! Get out of here! * When they drive through Crisis Town. Littlebat10: The whole city is on fire!!! Eggman: Yes we can see that! * When Littlebat10 takes over the town. Littlebat10: You can't stop me!!! MUHAHAHAHHAHHQHAAQHQHQHQHQH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael Rosen: OW! That hurt my ear! No laughing like that! Littlebat10: (continues laughing like that) Michael Rosen: It's hurting! * When they are chasing after the Randoms at the end of the movie. Littlebat10: You will never take me alive you coppers! Category:Peppa Pig : The Movie Gaiden Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon Movies